Mark
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: Yuuma tidak sengaja saat kejadian itu terjadi. Sesungguhnya, ia juga tak ingin menjauh dari Ichima Aria, sahabatnya. Tapi, rasa bersalah terus membelenggunya akibat kejadian itu menyisakan luka permanen untuk Aria. / Untuk #TAKABURC [kolaborasi dengan Yagitarou Arisa].


_**.**_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _All rights reserved. I don't take any commercial profit. Vocaloid/Utauloid/Fanloid belongs to their respective companies/owner._

* * *

 _ **WARNING**_

[ Genre: Friendship, Tragedy ]

 _DLDR_. _OOC. Typo (s)._

Kesamaan ide harap maklum.

* * *

 **Mark**

 _An entry for_ **#TAKABURC**

 **2016 © Yagitarou Arisa (starter) with Yonaka Alice (finisher)**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yuuma menengadah, menghadapkan wajah tampannya pada cermin yang tergantung di atas rak-rak makanan ringan di minimarket tempat sahabatnya, Kaito, biasa nongkrong sehabis latihan. Dia hanya ingin melihat seberapa merah tamparan Nakajima Gumi yang terlukis di pipi kirinya karena ia tak tahan dengan gelak tawa Kaito sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Yuuma juga harus mengakui kalau pipinya sangat panas dan sakitnya juga lumayan menyengat. Maka dari itu, dia begitu penasaran.

Sepasang bolamata beriris sehijau padang savana itu membulat begitu melihat pipi kirinya yang memerah selebar telapak tangan Gumi yang tak bisa dibilang mungil.

Bukannya meringis saat jarinya menyentuh memar itu, lidah Yuuma justru berdecak kagum. _Hebat juga nona muda itu bisa menamparku sebegini kuat_.

"Dia menamparmu dengan sejuta emosi, Ma. Makanya, sehabis menamparmu dia menangis tersedu-sedu." Sebaris komentar dilontarkan keluar seakan-akan pemiliknya mampu membaca pikiran Yuuma. Ternyata Kaito sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, dengan gelagat seperti ingin menertawakan pemuda jangkung berambut merah jambu itu.

"Diam, Kai."

Yuuma mengernyit tak suka kala Kaito membeokan bagaimana Gumi memutuskan hubungan mereka sepulang latihan _baseball_ barusan. Hela nafas lolos dari celah bibirnya. Ingin rasanya ia meninggalkan Kaito sendirian sekarang juga. Teman serba birunya itu kini tertawa histeris layaknya kesurupan— _cih, dasar tidak tahu malu_.

Pura-pura tidak mendengar, Yuuma membuka lemari pendingin. Ia berdiri di sana untuk beberapa detik untuk mendinginkan diri sebelum akhirnya meraih dua botol minuman isotonik untuk dibawa pulang. Dan, Yuuma tetap berdiri di sana, tanpa ada niatan untuk mendorong pintu berkaca transparan lemari pendingin yang ada di tangannya agar kembali menutup. Yuuma memandang siluet kabur kasir cantik itu dari balik kaca pintu transpan yang berembun.

" _Bro_ , sudah atau belum?! Kau mau membuat minimarket ini bangkrut apa dengan membuka pintu pendinginnya terus-menerus seperti itu?"

Yuuma mendengus dan Kaito nyengir di belakangnya. Dengan berat hati ia menutup pintu itu, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kasir yang merenggut atensinya tadi—gadis bersurai pirang stroberi yang kini tengah melayani seorang pembeli.

"Susah, ya, menghadapi cinta lama," cetus Kaito sambil memimpin jalan menuju kasir. Yuuma menendang betis Kaito, membuat tawa sahabatnya itu makin mengeras—dalam hal ini, Yuuma sadar bahwa kewarasan Kaito perlu dipertanyakan.

 _Cinta lama, huh?_

Nama gadis itu Ichima Aria. Pemilik rambut pirang stroberi sepunggung terkadang diikat tinggi-tinggi atau dikepang dua. Bolamatanya memerangkap langit cerah musim panas, berkilau memikat untuk siapa saja melihatnya. Perawakannya tidak tinggi juga tidak mungil—seingat Yuuma tinggi Aria hanya menyentuh bahunya ketika SMP. Aria adalah pribadi paling ceria yang pernah ditemui Yuuma. Senyumnya selalu mengembang dan pipi seputih susunya akan tersipu jika ia tertawa.

…cukup manis, kalau boleh jujur.

Ah—lupakan. Apa yang ia pikirkan, sih?!

Yuuma berhenti di meja kasir, meletakkan minuman di tangannya di sana bersama dengan belanjaan Kaito.

"Lho, Yuuma?"

 _Sial_. Bagaimana bisa dua kata dari gadis itu saja mampu membuat seluruh persendian Yuuma menjelma kaku? Merutuk dalam diam, Yuuma mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum paksa.

"Hai, Aria. Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Kenapa—

Kenapa sulit sekali baginya menghadapi Aria setelah kejadian itu?! _Demi Tuhan, Yuuma, kendalikan dirimu sendiri!_

Aria balas tersenyum. Oke. Perintah yang baru saja Yuuma tekankan dalam batinnya sendiri seolah lenyap tak bersisa. Buktinya, rasa bersalah lekas menyelimuti benak Yuuma begitu poni Aria tersibak sedikit, mengekspos segaris bekas luka jahit di keningnya.

Yuuma membuang muka, tak sanggup lagi menatap sepasang permata giok Aria yang selalu penuh kemilau namun juga berisi penuh lara. Tak perlu Yuuma lihat ekspresi sedih gadis yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya itu. Yuuma tak mau melihatnya lagi.

Kaito yang sedari tadi berdiri menatap si gadis kasir dan sahabatnya yang terlihat saling canggung itu menghela napas. Tidak tega menertawakan betapa kakunya aura yang dikeluarkan kedua orang yang dekat dengannya itu. Dan Kaito mendorong Yuuma, mengedikkan kepalanya untuk menyuruhnya keluar.

Yuuma bersyukur dalam hati. Segila-gilanya Shion Kaito, pemuda itu adalah makhluk yang paling cepat mengerti suasana.

Kaki jenjang Yuuma menuntunnya keluar. Yuuma bisa melihat mulut Aria yang hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tertahan dari pintu kaca di depannya. Tapi, Yuuma mendorong pintu itu, menghalau refleksi Aria dari depan matanya, sembari berharap rasa bersalah dari dadanya akan menghilang.

.

* * *

.

Lampu jalan bersinar terang di kegelapan malam, membuat satu dua ekor laron terbang mengitarinya. Jam tangan Yuuma menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, pemuda itu merutuk dalam hati. Kekasihnya—ah, maksudnya "mantan" kekasihnya itu membuat Yuuma tinggal di sekolah sampai selarut ini hanya demi mendengarkan celotehan tak berguna tentang kecurigaan Yuuma berselingkuh. Padahal nyatanya Yuuma selalu _loyal_ ketika menjalani hubungan, dan sebisa mungkin tidak melirik wanita lain selain gadis yang ia kencani saat itu.

 _Cewek sialan_. _Sumpah, setelah ini aku tidak mau menggebet tuan putri manja dan sombong macam dia._ Yuuma tertawa miris, masih ada sebersit rasa kesal yang bergelung di dadanya akibat dua kejadian beruntut tadi. Pertama, perkelahian hebat dengan Gumi yang ujung-ujungnya membuat hubungan mereka berakhir. Kedua, pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang tak ingin ia temui. Juga di tempat yang tak pernah ia duga.

"Ayo, Ma."

Kaito keluar dari minimarket tidak sampai semenit kemudian—cepat, namun cukup lama untuk membiarkan Yuuma larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pintu otomatis tertutup diselingi ucapan 'terima kasih sudah berbelanja di Vokamart~', dan tahu-tahu saja sahabatnya itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan seplastik besar penuh belanjaan.

Selepasnya, Yuuma yang memimpin jalan untuk pulang. Ia membayar minumannya pada Kaito yang notabene tidak bisa berkompromi dengan segala tetekbengek tentang utang-piutang.

"Tidak mau pamit dengan Ichima?" tanyanya. "Di mataku, dia sudah cukup sedih melihat tingkahmu barusan."

"Sudah, diam saja," decak Yuuma. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Aria kerja sambilan di sana? Tidak—kenapa selama ini kita tidak menyadari dia kerja di sana?"

"Mana aku tahu, Aria bilang ia baru diterima kerja dua hari yang lalu." Kaito mengangkat bahu. "Ayolah, Ma. Tiga tahun yang lalu kita masih bersama-sama seperti sandal jepit. Dan kalau cuma karena kejadian seperti itu kau terus merasa bersalah, kapan kau akan jadi pria dewasa yang gagah perkasa, huh?"

Yuuma menyenggol Kaito dengan tas selempangnya, membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersungkur ke sisi jalan. Tawa lepas lolos dari mulut Kaito.

Sebenarnya, walaupun Yuuma terus menyangkal, Kaito juga ada benarnya. Mau sampai kapan ia dimakan masa lalu? Mau sampai kapan ia dimakan perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan yang tak berujung?

Di sisi lain, Aria nampak baik-baik saja. Senyumnya masihlah manis dan bolamata birunya masihlah berkilau, tidak ada yang berubah dari sosok gadis periang itu.

"Lagipula—"

Kaito angkat bicara lagi. Kali ini ia sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, membuat Yuuma penasaran dan berpaling menatap sang teman.

"—bukan ideku mempertemukan kau dengan Ichima."

Kening Yuuma sontak mengerut. "Lalu?"

Kaito menaikkan alisnya penuh makna. "Ichima. Ichima yang semalam memintaku untuk mempertemukanmu dengan dia."

"Untuk?"

Kaito memutar bola mata samudranya. Ia menggeleng.

"Seandainya aku tahu," katanya pelan. "Kenapa kau tak bicara langsung dengan dia?"

 _'Mana mungkin aku sanggup!'_ Yuuma protes dalam hati.

Menelisik raut Yuuma, Kaito sudah mendapatkan jawab tanpa perlu mendengar suara pemuda itu. Ia menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu, jangan menuntut jawaban padaku. Karena aku betul-betul tidak tahu. Ichima tidak memberitahu apapun selain ia mulai bekerja di Vokamart dua hari yang lalu. Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab seandainya kau mati penasaran setelah ini."

Yuuma mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Kepalanya tidak memiliki satupun alasan yang tepat untuk membalas Kaito. Dan sekarang, Yuuma kepikiran karenanya.

.

* * *

.

"Perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang, berikut akan masuk _JR East Yamanote Line_ dengan tujuan Shinjuku, Shibuya, dan Shinagawa. Sekali lagi, kereta yang akan masuk berikut adalah—"

"Ck, dia telat! Dan lima menit lagi keretanya datang!"

Yuuma mencak-mencak. Gusar, ibu jarinya terus-terusan mengetuk layar _smartphone_ demi membaca jam—ogah melewatkan barang semenitpun. Merupakan suatu kesalahan besar untuk meladeni ajakan Kaito mencari _jersey_ baru di alun-alun Shibuya. Apalagi ini akhir pekan, dan Kaito _superkebo_ jika itu menyangkut urusan tidur. Di hari libur ia tak pernah bangun sebelum pukul sepuluh pagi. Harusnya Yuuma tahu jelas tabiat teman masa kecilnya itu, dan kini ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya sudah mengiyakan Kaito.

 _Cih._ Orang-orang yang juga menunggu kereta di stasiun mulai bergidik ngeri kala mata mereka bertemu dengan _zamrud_ Yuuma. Salahkan Kaito untuk semua ini.

Seakan menjawab semua gerutuan yang dilayangkannya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar derap kaki yang melangkah dengan terburu-buru di belakang Yuuma. Ia berbalik, bersiap-siap menyemprot Kaito dengan sumpah serapah dan gertakan yang tak pernah habis—

"…Yuuma?"

—tidak jadi.

"A-Aria…?"

Yuuma terperangah. Alih-alih Kaito, yang datang menghampirinya adalah Aria. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Itu…" Aria memainkan jarinya. "…Kaito bilang ia menungguku di sini…"

 _Kaito brengsek_. Setengah mati Yuuma menahan diri untuk tidak langsung berlari ke rumah Kaito dan melakukan pembunuhan di ruang tertutup pada temannya itu.

Bel stasiun mengisi jeda di antara mereka. Dilanjutkan dengan nada monoton dari radio stasiun yang mengingatkan kereta akan segera masuk. Yuuma mencak-mencak dalam hati, bingung harus berbuat apa. Aria kelihatannya juga tidak berniat memulai pembicaraan.

"…I-Ichima, kau ingin pergi ke mana?"

Kesalahan besar, Yuuma. Kembali ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena memutuskan untuk memakai nama belakang Aria, alih-alih bersikap seperti biasa. Jawaban yang dilontarkan Aria pun sanggup meruntuhkan segala ekspetasi dan harapan Yuuma.

"Aku pulang saja." Aria mengulas satu senyum tanda nelangsa, kentara sekali ia menyadari kecanggungan teman masa kecilnya itu.

Yuuma merasa seperti pria terberengsek di dunia.

"Ah…" Suara Yuuma menolak untuk keluar. Yang berhasil lolos hanyalah satu dua patah silabel lirih. Seluruh persendiannya serasa mati. Dua bola aurum miliknya menangkap sosok Aria yang membungkuk tanda hormat. Gadis itu berbalik, menyajikan punggung yang berjalan pergi ke mata Yuuma.

Yuuma ingin menyerukan nama gadis itu. Yuuma ingin berlari mengejar Aria. Yuuma ingin menarik tangan Aria, mengucap maaf berkali-kali hingga tenggorokannya tak kuasa bersuara lagi.

Tapi segala hiruk pikuk dan kegemparan dunia telah menelan Aria duluan. Punggung mungilnya lenyap di antara baur orang-orang yang berlomba masuk ke kereta. Dan meski gadis itu tidak menyampaikannya, Yuuma bersumpah punggung Aria bergetar hebat seraya gadis itu melangkah.

 _Aria menangis._

Yuuma bukanlah pria pemberani seperti tokoh-tokoh di komik remaja. Yuuma juga bukan pria lembut yang memperlakukan gadis seperti seorang putri. Yuuma—

—cuma seorang pengecut.

Yuuma merasa begitu putus asa.

.

* * *

.

" _Oi, Aria, cepat kemari! Kutinggal, lho!"_

" _T-tunggu sebentar, Yuuma, Kaito…" Aria—kelas satu SMP— berlari dengan terseok. Menyusuri jalan setapak menuju hutan yang penuh ranting jatuh dan semak belukar, mencoba mengejar Yuuma dan Kaito yang sudah lebih dulu berada di depan. Betis mulus Aria tergores berkali-kali, namun nampaknya gadis itu tak peduli asalkan ia bisa menyusul kedua temannya._

 _Mereka baru saja menapak ringkat SMP. Namun rutinitas sehari-hari tiga anak itu—Yuuma, Aria, dan Kaito—tak pernah berubah. Mengesampingkan diri mereka yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, setiap hari mereka bertiga selalu bermain di markas. Rumah pohon yang terletak jauh di pelosok hutan belakang sekolah. Musim panas kemarin, ayah Kaito membangunnya dan mereka langsung sepakat untuk menjadikannya markas mereka._

" _Ma, tunggui Ichima, dong. Kasihan, larinya kan nggak secepat dirimu." Kaito menepuk bahu Yuuma—namun yang bersangkutan malah membuang wajah._

" _Huuh, kalau nggak bisa ikut kita ya nggak usah ikut! Kau cuma memperlambat jalan kita, Aria!"_

 _Aria menunduk, "Maaf, Yuu… tapi aku ingin ikut kalian bermain juga… A-aku kan, bagian dari kelompok juga…"_

" _Yuuma!" decak Kaito sebal. Digamitnya lengan Aria untuk membantu gadis itu melewati satu semak berduri._

" _Kai, biarkan saja sendiri!" Yuuma memprotes. "Nanti Aria jadi manja kalau terus-terusan kaubantu! Kita sudah SMP, harus mandiri!"_

 _Aria menunduk lebih dalam, setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak menangis._

" _Y-ya sudah… kalian duluan saja. A-aku sedikit lelah…"_

 _Kaito memutar bola mata, lalu menghela nafas. Yuuma yang egois dan Aria yang terlalu lembut. Hal-hal ini sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari baginya._

" _Ma, sana duluan." Kaito melingkarkan lengan Aria di pundaknya, membantu gadis cilik itu berdiri. Ada segaris luka sayat di kaki mungilnya, Yuuma menerka luka itu didapat dari duri-duri di semak belukar._

 _Alih-alih pergi meninggalkan Kaito dan Aria sendiri, Yuuma malah memelototi keduanya._

"… _Kai, nggak usah pegang-pegang gitu juga bisa, kan?"_

 _Kaito menaikkan alis, lalu terbahak. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Yuuma menyukai Aria meskipun bocah itu kerap membentaknya. Semua orang sudah tahu. Yang tidak tahu cuma Aria._

" _Kalau begitu, kau saja yang bantu Ichima, Yuuma."_

" _Aku? Bantu cewek cengeng kayak dia? Nggak mau!" dengus Yuuma pongah, kedua tangannya bersidekap angkuh. "Tapi kau nggak perlu rangkul begitu juga, kan? Kau nggak setia kawan, Kai!"_

 _Kaito menatap datar, bingung harus melakukan apa. Sebelah tangannya masih memapah Aria, namun Yuuma sudah berderap mendekati mereka dan mencoba memisahkan Kaito dan Aria._

" _Y-yuuma, jangan dorong-dorong!" cicit Aria, yang bahkan tak digubris oleh Yuuma._

" _Woi, Ma! Ichima kejepit, nih!" Kaito ikut memprotes. "Berhenti, bodoh!"_

 _Dikuasai oleh keegoisannya, Yuuma malah mendorong kedua temannya. Kaito jatuh ke tanah berlumpur di dekat mereka._ Gakuran _hitamnya kini bernoda cokelat._

" _Apaan, sih!" gertak Kaito sebal, namun ia mendapati Yuuma malah sibuk celingukan._

" _K-kai, Aria mana?"_

* * *

.

Yuuma menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah keterlaluan. Aria tidak berhak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. _Siapapun_ tidak berhak mendapatkannya.

Detik itu, ia bertekad.

.

* * *

.

" _ARIAAAA!"_

 _Aria ada. Terkulai lemah. Dengan wajah terbenam di salah satu semak belukar. Gadis itu tak dapat menghentikan dorongan Yuuma dan menghatam duri-duri tajam yang tumbuh segar di sela dedaunan._

 _Kejadian itu menyisakan satu luka gores di dahi. Berawal dari pertengkaran konyol, Aria terluka._

 _Selepasnya, Aria pindah sekolah. Mereka tak pernah bicara lagi._

* * *

Kaki Yuuma membawa raganya masuk ke dalam salah satu minimarket. Pintu geser terbuka, diiringi ucapan "selamat datang di Vokamart~", dan menampakkan sosok seorang kasir yang masih saja tersenyum manis di larutnya malam.

"Y-Yuuma?"

"Aria."

Yuuma menunduk. Helai-helai pastelnya jatuh tak beraturan, menutupi mata. "Bisa kita…"

"…bisa kita… mulai dari awal lagi? Semuanya?"

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

SUMPAH SAYA NGEBUT KAYAK KESETANAN. DAHH SAYA GATAU INI AUTHORNYA SIAPA KALO MAU LABRAK SAYA GATAUUUU LALALA /HEH/ Saya gatau. Saya rusuh mampus. Saya shitty. Endingnya sampah banget sumpah buru-buru banget. Saya udah butek srsly butek ga tau saya nulis apaan. Maaf ini sampah banget seriusan Kak **Yagitarou Arisa** maa fkalau nggak sesuai ekspetasi :"" /sungkem


End file.
